


forget the letters that i kept

by ichimatcest



Category: Eddsworld, ellsworld - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, and so This was spawned, i just wanted to vent my feelings via tom, idk she does what she wants, poly girls, this is based around the song "the ballad of sal villanueva" by tbs, tory is off fucking paulette and patricia or some shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichimatcest/pseuds/ichimatcest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'cause here's another i wont send.</p><p> </p><p>okay so its set in an au where ellsworld coexists with them. uhh before the end in normal ew times i suppose?? idk man im making this shit up as i go</p>
            </blockquote>





	forget the letters that i kept

testing testing this is a goddamned test chapter bc im literally writing this shit on my phone idk isk pls dont read it yet ewewewww


End file.
